birth of the nephilim
by Grenny
Summary: sangre, angeles, humanos, sangre, amor, tristeza, pesares, memorias pasadas, mundos totalmente diferentes, la luchan entre el cielo la tierra y los nephilims, asuka de regreso, shinji convertido en un martir, nuevos personajes, evangelions y grigoris...


**pues bueno aqui una vez mas , esta vez, les presento un fanfic totalmente hecho por mi, despues de investigar e indagar en lso secretos de la serie y despues de arduas horas revisando las peliculas y la serie, y buscnado informacion veridica en que basarme, les traigo una delisiosa historia, que vendría siendo como mi version dela continuacion de evangelion, pero basandome en los nephilims que si los buscan en google existieron, eran la mezcla entre los humanos y los angeles caidos, en fin, me quise basar casi en la misma historia que el autor y creador de evangelion, pero en otro pasaje de los manuscritos del mar muerto que es el de lso vigilantes, donde se hace mencion a los angeles y al diluvio universal que vendría siendo un cuarto impacto, para destruir a los nephilims que desequilibraron el mundo y a los caidos y a los humanos que los engendraron. en fin espero que les guste, es el primer capi, se vendran varios y bueno algunas cosas son ficcion, aunque la gran mayoría no lo es. **

**espero les guste y bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios  
**

____________________________________________________birth of nephilim______________________________________________

Después del tercer impacto fallido, la tierra volvió a ser poblada bajo el cobijo de asuka y shinji, pero

Kaworu logro seguir viviendo gracias a rei, que lo oculto en su cuerpo y antes de desaparecer se separo de el regalándole parte de su vida,

Aunque no por mucho tiempo,

No solo había logrado tomar la forma humana, sino también el limitado tiempo de vida de los seres humanos y llegado el momento desaparecería, no sin antes dejar descendencia, que terminaría nuevamente destruyendo a la tierra.

Al caer nuevamente a la tierra, se vio indefenso ante cualquier amenaza, sus poderes le estaban siendo brutalmente despojados, hasta que se sintió salvado por una muchacha a las afueras de Tokio-4, ella curo sus heridas y lo acompaño en su agonía, hasta que sin quererlo se enamoro de su humildad y caridad,

En su vientre yacía la semilla de una forma de vida que volvería a provocar conflictos entre los humanos,

Ya que kaworu desencadeno la furia de dios cuando tomo el cuerpo de esta joven como receptáculo para una vida que no debía existir, por esta razón envió a la milicia de los Ángeles para castigar a los humanos y destruir a sus hijos.

………

La criatura que nació de su vientre era un nephilim, mitad ángel, mitad humano,

lo unco que conservron de los humanso era su forma fisica, pero sus ojos era la diferencia mas notoria, no tenian los ojos de un mismo color, sino de diferente color.(uno de uno y otro de otro)

denotando así su mezcla.

Para cuando el mundo se dio cuenta, los nephilims habían construido ciudades propias reforzadas con campos de fuerza que delimitaban sus fronteras y servían como protección contra los seres humanos que los repudiaban, y contra los mismos Ángeles

Que querían destruirlos, eran enormes pedazos de tierras e incluso islas que flotaban entre el cielo y la tierra, ese era su dominio.

los nephilims eran seres con conciencia humana, abiertos a los sentimientos y ese deseo por decubrir y explicar la naturaleza..

shinji, estaba pasando por una etapa de debilidad mental, su corazón estaba destrozado ante la partida de asuka, ante aquellos que se la arrebataron, segun ellos por su propio bien, su corazon estaba vacio, incompleto, destruido, dudando..

y por esta razón seele aparecio y aprovechandose de la situacion tomaron el control de NERV nuevamente y literalemten bloquearon a shinji de sus sentimietnos de duda de su personalidad y lo convirtieron en su nueva marioneta que los llevaría otra vez a estar en la cima del mundo, a romper nuevamente con su destino cruel: la muerte.

Así ,aquel que una vez salvo al mundo se convertía en un destructor de la vida, carente de conciencia, ajeno a los objetivos de seel de controlar el mundo y sus vidas a su antojo. shinji se convirtio en eso qeu una vez tanto odio, se volvio asi como su padre, un himbre frio y calculador, seel habia implantado en su cabeza un sensor que le entregaba su objetivo, que era salvar al mundo a toda costa, hacer de los humanos los unicos amos del universo, revelarse contra la voluntad de dios, hacer de el su enemigo fatal y erradicar a los invasores, esos demonios mitad angel y humano, esa aberracion...

Para eso se mejoraron los eva prototipo, convirtiéndolos en evas de producción en masa,

Tenían incluido el motor S2 que les permitía energía ilimitada y se les incorporaron propulsores para poder moverse en el aire.

Mientras la organización marduk reclutaba pilotos, touji, kensuke y mana se convirtieron en pilotos potenciales para esto evas mejorados en todo su esplendor.

Luego a la dr. Ritsuko akagi se le ordeno crear otra rei artificial, y a diferencia de los últimos clones, rei 4 carecia de recuerdos anteriores, estaba vacía, su mirada carente de todo recuerdo u sentimiento, la marioneta perfecta,

Mitad lilith, mitad humana, la ultima real descendiente de lilith, o al menos eso creía seel.

……..

En un buque del ejército el eva02 reconstruido y mejorado viajaba dirección a las instalaciones de NERV, un kaji cabizbajo recibióa asuka, no hubo una calurosa bienvenida, ni si quiera una sonrisa,

Asuka había salido ya bastante herida con todo el tema del tercer impacto, y luego de haber pasado por una larga rehabilitación, puesto que su batalla con los evas serie dejo tanto heridas mentales como físicas,

Heridas que aún después de haber sido tratadas seguían persiguiéndola y sangrando, pero esperaba que su regreso alegrara el corazón de shinji, su sorpresa fue tamaña cuando se encontro con este muchacho frio y sin expresión, mirandola desde lo alto de una cabina de mando,

Ya no era ese joven tímido, lleno de dudas, era frío, y altanero, como su padre,

Y dentro de ella nació ese odio y tristeza al ver como todo volvia a desmoronarse.

Le repugnaba la idea de saber que se había convertido en su padre,

Pero estaba ahí presa de nuevo en esta circunstancia tenebrosa, donde no hay más que macabros fines…

nuevamente estaba condenada a formar parte de la destruccion...

…….

Dentro del territorio nephilim existían diferentes tribus o familias, que estaban distribuidas en polis fortificadas e independientes y autosuficientes, los anakim eran los sabios, una de las familias mas nobles entre los nephilims, sus mujeres y jovenes vestían ricos vestidos de las telas mas finas cofeccionadas por ellos, sus mujeres usaban cosmeticos de la mas alta calidad y eran reconocidos por usar en sus cuellos una cadena, los refain eran los creadores de las polis, la mano de obra mas eficiente entre los nephilim, los zamzummim cuya habilidad mas notoria era la de ser exitosos en cualquier cosa y hacer de su pueblo un lugar prospero y poderoso, los emim eran la familia de los guerreros, mientras que los gibborims eran la familia de heroes, considerados como valientes y bondadosos y grandes lideres.

En si los nephilims son una raza pacifica, pero tras los inminentes ataques de los angeles y su caballería alada tuvieron que delimitar su territorio y cnvertirlo casi en un fuerte, asi fueron

capaces de sustentar su defensa y mantener a su pueblo lejos del peligro, puesto que sus grandes antepasados habían provocado la muerte prematura de la tierra, provocando un desequilibrio debido a que jamas debieron haber existido, y ahora eran sus descendientes los que pagarían por sus errores.

Los nephilims crearon un ejército al mando de la familia de los emim, que vendrían siendo la artillería contra la artillería humana ( jssde), mientras que del resto de las familias restantes saldrían los pilotos para los grigoris (nombre para los evangelions piloteados por nephilims)

A diferencia de los evangelions, los grigoris poseían mucha mas tecnologías que los seres humanos, puesto que la raza nephilim descendiente de los Ángeles tienen la sabiduría de todas las cosas, del cosmos, de la guerra, y de los sentimientos y emociones, eran capaces de manejar a la perfección todas esas cosas…

al igual que los evangelions los grigori son criaturas vivas,pero que no son capaces de moverse por propia voluntad, necesitan de un huesped (piloto) que por medio de su cuerpo logran moverse y a diferencia de los evas los grigori no pueden entrar en estado bersek por muy alto que sea su nivel de sincronizacion o armonía con su huesped, pueden ser controlados de manera integra, pues los evas pueden ser controlados desde la central por varios operadores, los grigori no, en ashdad no existe una central con operadores que pueda manejar a los grigoris, pero si existen conexiones en los que pueden ser observados los cambios que se suceden y el estado de salud del piloto y del grigori.

Caleb era el nombre de uno de los pilotos más experimentados, cuya capacidad de sincronización era similar a la de shinji,

No utilizaban ningún tipo de traje especial, los grigori en si eran otra raza de nephilims, los gigantes, antepasados de esta generación, los que se enlazaban con los pilotos física y mentalmente incrustando cables umbilicales en los brazos, piernas y espina dorsal de cada individuo, teniendo así un acceso completo al piloto, por otra parte, no existía nada de lcl en los grigori, ya que existían estos cordones umbilicales…

Esa tarde, cuando el sol caía en el horizonte caleb en un arrebato quiso ver como era Tokio-4 y escapo de la ciudad fortaleza ashdad guiado por el deseo de ver a los seres humanos, quería saber si eran tan malos como decía su padre, y se escabullo por entre los guardias con esa gran agilidad debido a sus ojos,

Y alzó el vuelo hacia Tokio-4, sus alas plateadas se extendieron en lo alto del cielo, y en un bosque cercano bajo para no levantar sospechas.

No podía ocultar el color de sus ojos que claramente lo delataría, puesto que aún no era capaz de controlar ese gran poder que los mayores poseían para poder mezclarse con los humanos,

Esa capacidad de volver sus ojos de un mismo color, esa capacidad de poder controlar a su antojo sus poderes, puesto que no dejaban salir a los jovenes fuera de los dominios de ashdad,, porque no son lo suficientemente sabios como para controlar sus poderes.

caleb recordaba las palabras de su abuelo : "tu dominas tus poderes, sabes hasta donde eres capaz de llegar, no dejes que ellos te consuman"

Hasta ese día solo los mayores conocían a los seres humanos, infiltrándose en sus organizaciones, aprendiendo de sus debilidades y descifrando sus objetivos, pero con la ayuda de la dr. ritsuko akagi lograron expandir un campo AT que protegiera el geofrente y sus instalaciones mas importantes, asi los mayores nephilims no podrían infiltrarse ni oír sus pensamientos y verdaderos objetivos.

Fue entonces que caleb se encontró con una gran ciudad a la intemperie, sin barreras de contención, y enormes rascacielos retractiles,

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar cuanto esplendor existía en ese mundo que desconocía, y que del cual todos temían

Pero tenía miedo de adentrarse en la ciudad y ser reconocido por su ojos finamente coloreados de púrpura y verde, paseo su mano por su cabello oscuro y trato de encontrar una solución, ya había salido, no podía retractarse, no luego de haber podido escapar

Debía seguir avanzando,

Y se adentro en la ciudad, ocultándose de las miradas del resto, para que no vieran el color de sus ojos,

Mientras observaba sus conductas,mientras se maravillaba con sus creaciones,

era la primera vez que veía seres humanos. y se sintió extasiado todo eratotalemente diferente a ashdad, las relaciones entre las diferentes familias no eran de jerarquizadas como en el mundo humano, las familias de nephilims se debían un gran respeto, todos descendían de un mismo ser en comun..

los humanos se guiaban por reglas impuestas, y demasiados codigos, mientras que el mundo nephilim se movía acorde a una sola regla, que era mantenerse a salvo y sobrevivir a toda costa y no sentirse avergonzados de su origen,

y en cuanto a sus sentimientos, los nephilims eran mucho mas sensibles que los humanos, se maravillaban con cosas pequeñas, celebrando cualquier ocasion, puesto que su descendencia de los caidos (vigilantes) les regalo los sentidos, y esa habilidad de que al tocar a un humano o un mismo nephilim u angel podían ver su pasado, sentir sus dolores, sus pesares como si fueran propios.

………

Asuka después de casi no reconocer a shinji vago por las calles, no pudiendo creer que hubiera cambiado tanto,

Pero algo en su interior le decía que seel estaba tras todo eso,

Mientras iba perseguida por tantos pensamientos, se oyeron las alarmas de la ciudad,

Las fuerzas castigadoras de dios estaban bajando a la tierra con su ejército alado, nuevamente otra batalla había comenzado, cada mes, cada día sin saberlo bajaban miles de angeles armados con esplendorosas armaduras, sus alas plateadas y sus espadas trayendo el juicio final caían sobre los seres humanos y los nephilims para derramar sangre en nombre de dios,

un dios que trataba de destruirlos, pero se resistian a ser erradicados a ser castigados por el solo hecho de existir.

Caleb comenzó a correr, debía regresar o los mayores se percatarían de su desaparición,

Entonces tropezó con asuka,

Sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de asuka se abrieron de par en par, mirandolo, grabando en su memoria esos ojos, tan profundamente inocentes,que parecían no saber nada del mundo y a la vez escondían el mundo. todas las memorias de asuka fueron traspasadas a la mente de caleb, todo ese dolor, toda esa sangre, estaba siendo bombardeado por los mas macabros recuerdos y pensamientos de la muchacha,

atónito la miro fijamente, grabandose en su cabeza esos ojos azules, y esa vida llena de dolor, toda esa soledad , su primera experiencia aprendiendo de ellos....

"it´s a nephilim" dijo ella

"it´s a human girl" dijo caleb,

Y ambos desaparecieron ...

Los edificios de la nueva NERV comenzaron a replegarse bajo la tierra, mientras asuka hacia su entrada a las instalaciones carcomida por ese extraño encuentro con aquel muchacho, dirección al eva 02, mientras que caleb, corriendo lo más rápido que podía de la ciudad se alzo en vuelo para llegar a ashdad... mientras aún podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ante los pesares de esa joven.

-gabriel y su ejercito están próximos…

Caleb subió al grigori al que todos llamaban gath, los cordones umbilicales atravesaron su piel, mientras sentía como todo el poder y sabiduría de los gigantes recorría su cuerpo, mezclándose con su sangre, sus ojos se volvieron negros totalmente negros, ciegos de poder y se extendieron unas alas rojas del torso de gath y emprendió vuelo a las afueras de las grandes puertas de ashdad.

Asuka, shinji, rei-4, touji, kensuke y mana fueron asignados a sus respectivas unidades, era una batalla múltiple, mientras los evas defendían la ciudad de Tokio-4 de una parte del ejercito alado, los grigori y gath defendían ashdad de la otra mitad de ese ejercito…

dios se habia dado cuenta de que no podía permitirse mas desobediencias y decidio destruir su creación, el destino del hombre era ahora la muerte, al igual que el de los nephilims,

podría parecer extraño que dos enemigos estuvieran luchando una misma batalla,

pero tenía mucho sentido para ellos,

los nephilims querían seguir viviendo en la tierra y los humanos tan territoriales no deseaban compartirla con ellos,

no habia cabida en el mundo para estos seres,

por lo que decidieron erradicarlos, o al menos encontrar la manera de hacerlos desaparecer.

la batallada alada contra la creación había comenzado... y el choque entre mundos totalmente distintos y a la vez tan similares habia comenzado......


End file.
